The Awakened Elves
by Trennen123
Summary: So, this is the first story (or Fan Fiction) I've ever written. Don't know if people will like it so let me know how this does over time. This story is about a Dunmer named Tedryn who is the Arch-Mage of the College works tirelessly to bring a Snow Elf before slavery forward in time. It works, and the two Elves learn much from each other as the time passes.


Chapter 1, The Awakening

It had been a rough 7 months for the College of Winterhold. The mages worked tiresly on their major project. The project to bring on of the sane Snow Elves, Or "Falmer", forward in time for study in the college. Yet the Arch-Mage, the Dragon born, was the one whom was truly obsessed with it. The Arch-Mage called countlessly to his fellow wizard at every attempt. Or Falure. They all where unsucsesful. One average snowy day in the college the Master Wizard Called out to his partners to come see another attempt at the ressurection of a Snow Elf. "Come, Come!" He told them. "I think i've finally made a break through!" He said, trying to assure them." Tolfdir walked up to him.

"You think?" He questioned. "Don't take this the wrong way, old friend, but I think you might need to take a seat and have some meade."

"No Tolfdir! I know it, I-"

before he was finished he was inturrupted by the Wood Elf named Enthir. "Tedryn! Give it up. This is basically impossible! No one has ever seen one of these things unless a wizard of the oblivion." He barked. Enthir was tired, tired in general and tired of each continuous faliure.

"No, No! This is it, friends I tell you! For I have the Elder Scroll!" He grasped the large scroll from his packsack and showed his partners.

"The Elder Scroll?!" They both asked concerned.

"Arch-Mage I DEMAND you put that away!" Enthir cried. "T-that dusty old thing could kill us!" When he attempted to grab it Enthir flew back with a ball of fire guiding his chest. He squealed in pain as his back hit the wall and his stomach burned.

"You do NOT demand me to do anything and you do NOT take things from my had Wood Elf! You're people are no benifit! But Thieves!" Which was kind of ironic, for dark elves where known for the same thing. "Me? A thief? You're in it with the guild! Mercer, Vex, Bryn and Delvin!"

"THAT IS PAPOUSTEROUS!" The Dark Elf whom lied shot an ice spike as the Wood Elf whom was also connected with the guild shot lighting at him. The Dunmer got hit while the Bosmer swiftly doged letting the sharp piece of ice smash into smitherines. Enthir tackled the Arch-Mage, and when they tumbled over he kicked the Mage off. While he flew, Tedryn the arch-mage ran to him with an Glass War Axe. Before he could split Enthir's head in two they both fell to the ground paralyzed. There Toldfir stoof with disapointment in his eyes.

"You two Oughta be ashamed of your selves!" When the spell wore off they both crawled up on their feet. They looked down in shame. I apologize Arch-Mage and I am sorry Enthir. But this is just turning you two from good friends to enemies. I hate to see it. NOW! Can we please just take a nice break and go to SLEEP! We ALL need it." They both looked at eachother with the same faces. Painful, and full of frustration. Tedryn then headed to his quarters and Enthir walked outside of the college with Tolfdir. This project was causing every one to despise one another but Tedryn couldn't give up. He wanted this so bad. He needed this so bad.

The next morning in the college, every scholor circled around where the giant orb from sarthall took place. "Here we go again..." Enthir murmered from behind.

"Enthir, Hold your tongue!" Tedryn barked. "It will work this time... I know it." He looked at the circle with doubt however, he belived it would work but at the same time he didn't. "The Elder Scroll shall help us with this time alteration project! If it sent Alduin through time we can do the same with a smiple elf. Wards up everyone!" The dunmer shouted, with a quiver in his deep voice. At that second, as if a switch, everyone raised their hands and their wards glowing a bright blue. Tedryn raised his hand as a purple orb swirled above his palm, while the magic essence filtered through his fingers. he grabbed the elder scroll in the other and faced the Scroll towards the circle. "Here we go!" He yelled once more and then he casted the spell. A white flash blinded everyone and a strong gust of wind broke everyone's wards sending them flying back. Everything went black to Tedryn, and most likely everyone else. It was a powerful blast. Almost powerful enough to break the college if done outside. He found him self in a dream like state. He couldn't move but could smell, taste and hear. The air was a bitter taste, like a sweat roll gone bad. Though the smell was salty. Like the streams beneath the college. What he heard was different. No horker squeals, no Slaughter Fish swishes. But a Soft Voice, one of a young woman. Repeating the one world

"Hello?" In a panicked tone. Tedryn opened his eyes slightly and saw the face of a pale elf. It wasnt a dark elf due to the light silver eyes. It was short compared to a High Elf and not nearly as tan as a Wood Elf. It was a Snow Elf. From before they had joined the Dwemer. That's when the Dunmer barely managed to say:

"I did it. Enthir... you can suck on that." He chucked, spat blood, and fell back in a deep slumber, as the gentle creature held him in her hands.


End file.
